


The Ethan and Jackson Files

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Post-Canon, Sort Of, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: So Gross, He talks I listen, and Because I'm that guy expanded to show a little of Jackson's and Ethan's lives together in London.Or there's always more to the story.





	The Ethan and Jackson Files

So Gross

The first time Ethan met Jackson it wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. Actually, he’d say it was out right gross.

“Who are you? And why are you following me?”

Honestly, Ethan might have answered right away if it weren’t for the fact he was being suffocated by an extremely scaly and thick rope? Maybe it was a whip. Before he could contemplate it further he was thrown up against the alley wall with it. Which a whip cannot do, but a tail can. Luckily the movement loosed the grip and allowed Ethan some air.

“No one said you had a tail.”

With a shove, personal space suddenly became minimal. “It’s a secret advantage that comes in handy when I have unwanted stalkers, especially of the supernatural kind. Who sent you here?”

And the tail tightened so Ethan choked out what he could, “Danny.” Suddenly the tail let go completely and Ethan found himself on his ass in a pile of wet garbage.

So yeah, the whole experience was pretty gross. If asked, he’ll say the tail was the grossest part, but if anyone’s listening they’ll know that’s a lie. This makes it a good thing that Jackson does the talking because in reality he loves the fucking tail.

He Talks, I listen

The first time they had to interrogate a hunter after they stopped her from killing an innocent werewolf, like nine year old glowing golden eyes innocent, it was… well they weren’t good at it.

“How are we supposed to get answers out of her if you gag her?”

“What makes you think she’ll talk? She already proved she doesn’t have morals by attacking a child in broad daylight?”

“First of all, it’s sunset. Second, I don’t expect her actually tell us anything, but I do expect to hear everything I want to know.”

“Oh really, are you a mind reader now?”

“No you-shit, where did she go?”

“I thought you tied her up.”

“And I thought you paralyzed her with your gross tail.”

So, during their argument they may have started to focus more on each other and less on the captured hunter. In their defense they still had a lot of unsolved sexual tension at that time.

The second time went marginally better; in so much as they didn’t let the hunter go.

“Watch and learn, my lovely kanima hybrid.” Jackson’s response was to roll his eyes, the drama queen. “Why are you hunting us?”

“Seriously? He’s a hunter we’re werewolves. That should be obvious. The better question would be, ‘Why are you so bad at this?’ or ‘what did you expect to accomplish with a silver knife?’ Oh better yet ‘Who sent you?’”

“Would you shut up for a moment? We’re not going to get anything if you keep running you mouth?”

“Whatever.”

“God you’re disgusting. Not only are you monsters, but you’re bloody puffs too.”

Okay so it was mostly Ethan’s fault that time for punching the guy unconscious. But he had spent months trying to encourage Jackson to be comfortable in sexuality. Ethan did not need some homophobic hunter to ruin his progress. The sex was just too good for there to be backtracking of any kind. He may be starting to like Jackson as a person as well, just a bit. Or a lot, but the former Alpha wasn’t going to say it first.

The third time, as they say, was the charm.

“So, besides ruining my perfect lunch date in the park, what do have for girls in school uniforms?” Jackson’s face was handsome even with blood on the side.

“That wasn’t a girl, it was a monster. Just like you.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that girl even gets on the scale compared to me. I’m way prettier. Where were you planning to take her?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“I’m persuasive. You smell rancid; you have a boat on the Thames?”

“Hah what would you know?”

“Is that where you have the others?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ethan smiled, “Oh, you do and now we do too. You see he talks and I listen.”

“It’s a new development but I’d say we’re getting pretty good at it.”

Needless to say they found the boat, the missing werewolves, and tossed the guy in the river (actually they framed him for a crime the cops could actually incarcerate him for and called the cops). All in all they did pretty good and Ethan showed his enthusiasm of their new technic later that night.

Because I’m That Guy

Yeah he had said he was _That Guy_ when Jackson wasn’t picking up his phone (being kidnapped, whatever he still could have picked up his phone), but the reality was he had never been _That Guy_ until Jackson. Granted he never really had the opportunity to be any kind of Guy until Jackson, but Jackson made him want to be _That Guy_. After all the ridiculous fights, the finally coming together, figuring out how to work as a team, and just learning they could rely on each other….

Yeah he wanted to be _That Guy_ for Jackson so the minute they were official Ethan had been working to get the concert tickets for their anniversary. Was he still miffed that they hadn’t gone to said concert, yes he was. Was he slightly more miffed that Jackson’s cockiness had them captured and tortured before Scott even knew they were back in town, hell yeah. Was that all forgotten when he reunited with his hybrid boyfriend, possibly.

Turns out though, Ethan wasn’t the only one in their relationship that could hold the title of _That Guy._

“You fixed the pictures.” It was the first thing Ethan noticed after coming back from grocery shopping. A trip Jackson had refused to go on after their red-eye flight back from Beacon Hills.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Jackson said from the couch where he was putting together a puzzle. No not a puzzle, the antique bowl that was smashed before they left and had sharp pieces that were slicing up his boyfriend’s fingers.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I liked this bowl.” They had bought it the day they decided to move in together.

“Alright,” Ethan went to put the groceries away which were promptly forgotten the minute he opened the refrigerator door.

The note said ‘Turn around’.

Ethan did to find Jackson on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

“Seriously.”

Jackson smirked, “Happy Anniversary.”

So Jackson was also _That Guy. That Guy_ who went to the craft store at the crack of dawn to find frames to replace the broken ones. _That Guy_ who had enough sentimental value for a broken piece of pottery that he tried to fix it even though it wouldn’t be usable anymore. _That Guy_ who bought a ring three months into their relationship (two of which hadn’t even been official) and held onto it so he could propose during their anniversary. _That Guy_ who hid the ring at his parent’s flat while they went to fight for their friends. _That Guy_ that didn’t go grocery shopping with his boyfriend because he wanted to go get said ring.

And Ethan was that _That Guy_ who, instead of saying yes grabbed his fiancé by his collar and hauled him up into a kiss.


End file.
